Life as a Cullen
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and have two little boys, Zack and Carson. How will life turn out as Edward is in medical school, how will Bella deal with the pressure they are under from both Family's wanting them to move to Fork's. All human/ah.Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and waited for Bella to get home, it was three in the morning and I couldn't get to sleep without knowing she was okay. She was out with Alice, my sister. Alice said that Bella and her should have a night off since they were overwhelmed with work and minding the kids. I agreed and she had been out all night for a girlie dinner, I just hoped she was okay.

I went through the rooms of the house, looking at the faces of my sons, I looked down at Zack, his little body curled up in the sea of covers, I kissed his forehead and quietly walked out of his room, leaving the door open slightly.

I went into Carson's nursery and smiled, our six month old baby was fast asleep, sucking on his pacifier. I kissed pale his cheek and walked out, I went downstairs and sat on the sofa, I had my Iphone in hand, looking threw all the pictures I had of Bella and our boys, I smiled.

I got up from where I sat and walked to the refrigerator, I got out a bottle of water and I suddenly heard a small cry, I leaped up the stairs and heard that it was coming from Zack's room. I walked in and found my son bowling his eyes out into the comforter, I picked him up and he snuggled into my chest.

"Dada . . . Dada." He screamed, holding my white t-shirt, staining it with his tears, but I didn't mind.

"Shh . . . Its okay, I'm here." I soothed rubbing his back gently.

His cries went into muffled sobs as I rocked him back and forth gently. "Had a bad dweam." He whimpered, falling limp in my arms.

I held him tighter, "That's okay. Are you okay?" I asked my three year old son, brushing his bronze hair out of his eyes.

He nodded his head and yawned, "Tiwed." He said, laying his head on my chest, I lay down with him and he curled into my chest, I tucked him in and held him close, once he fell asleep I left his room, I put on his blue night light and left the door half open, I checked on Carson and found him wide awake, he was quiet but awake, he reached up for me and I smiled lifting him into my embrace, he clutched my t-shirt and I patted his back as we descended down the stairs. I got out his playpen and lay him down, he kicked his legs in excitement when he looked at all the colours, I smiled and picked up my water. I began to drink it and turned the TV on, I heard Carson make baby noise or language as he reached up, feeling all the different fabrics.

I settled on an old movie, I watched dancers sing and dance across the screen, one women sang and Carson looked at me, I smiled, "What?" I asked as he pointed behind me.

I looked behind me to see no one and then I went over to him, picking him up, "I guess you are my buddy for tonight." I laughed, I just said that to a baby!

Carson smiled and sat on my lap, looking at the TV, he smiled as they sang, he ooohed as they hit a high note, causing me to laugh.

I looked and saw my Iphone ringing, "Hello?" I answered, picking up Carson and going into the kitchen.

"Heyy E-Edward." Bella said, slightly slurred.

"Bella are you drunk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ye-Yeah." She laughed stupidly.

"Where are you?" I asked clearly.

She took a moment before answering "Um . . . In Alice's, she is asleep on the sofa and Jasper is looking at me, Hi Jazz." I heard her say and she giggled snorting.

I stifled a laugh, "Put me on to Jazz." I said.

"Otay, i lovvve you, your a seexyy bittch." She whispered. I laughed quietly and held the phone away from my ear.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, do you want me to come get her or what?" I asked him.

"Let her sleep here and I will drop her off when she wakes up in the morning." He said.

"Okay thanks, if you will excuse me I have to put my son to bed." I told him, shifting Carson fro one hip to the other.

"Okay Edward, bye." I hung up and walked up the stairs, turning off everything. I hadn't realized that their was so much lights on, I made sure the front door was locked before, making my way to bed.

"Mommy is such a silly women." I said laughing, I shook my head and hoped that she wouldn't have a grumpy day tomorrow.

I brought Carson into my room, as I was putting him in the bed I noticed Zack was in the middle his head in between Bella and I's pillow's, I smiled and put Carson beside him, I got in and both my boys snuggled into me, I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep . . .


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something patting my chest, I sighed in annoyance and opened my eyes looking at Carson, he was smacking my chest with his small hand in an effort to wake me up. I sighed and yawned.

Zack was still asleep and I looked at the clock, 9am. I groaned, why are we up this early on a Sunday morning?

"Why are you up?" I whispered to my son who just smiled, not knowing what i was saying.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, Carson in hand. He clapped his hands a little as I got his milk from the fridge, I warmed it up and then tested it on my skin before feeding him, I burped him and then put him in his playpen.

I looked at him for a few minutes before going to make breakfast for Zack and I, I decided on chocolate chip pancakes, Zack's favourite.

When I was half way threw making them, Zack came down, rubbing his eyes. "Mowing Dada." He hugged my leg, his head only to were my thigh was and his little arms wrapping thereselves around me.

"Morning son." I patted his head and rubbed his back.

He walked to the TV and put on cartoons. He snuggled into the cushions and watched the characters jump across the screen, I gave him breakfast and he sat there watching it as I sat on the breakfast bar. I finished quickly and just as I was doing the washing up, the front door opened, revealing a very tired looking Bella.

She came in and smiled, I kissed her lightly on the lips and she hugged herself to me, "Have a good night?" I asked.

"Yes, I missed you and our boys." She whispered.

I hugged her, "Well you sounded like you had a good night, that phone call was funny, did you know that you called me sexy." I smirked, kissing her forehead.

She blushed a deep red and walked over to our boys, giving them hugs. "Well you are." She winked, I watched as Zack hugged her tightly, his green eyes bright to have his mothers love.

I laughed and walked up the stairs, "I am going to have a shower." I told her.

"Okay." She said, walking to the kitchen and taking a few pancakes.

I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my back, I sighed as I remembered I had to study for a medical exam that was taking place on Tuesday afternoon.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I put on jeans and a navy hoodie, with a red t-shirt. I made my way downstairs and saw that Bella was feeding Carson his bottle and Zack was playing with toy cars.

I smiled and took Carson from Bella, "You go have a shower and Sleep, I will take the boys to the park and go see Emmett." I told her.

"OMG I love you." She got up and kissed me, I let my tongue trace her lips and she moaned pulling away, "Later tiger." She whispered.

I smirked and started feeding Carson his bottle, I hadn't noticed that they were fully dressed, Bella was amazing! I thought to myself.

I began getting the boys ready and once the had there shoes on I got them loaded into their car seats and we were off to uncle Emmett's. Zack cheered when I mentioned his name. I chuckled and soon we were in front of his and Rosalie's house.

I got the boys out and Zack ran towards the door but Emmett had it open before he could ring the doorbell. I hugged my brother and he smiled, patting me on the back.

"How's it goin man?" He asked.

"Wonderful, tired but loving family life." I told him, we walked down the hall and to the kitchen I smiled as I saw Zack already powering up the Xbox. "He really loves that thing." I said watching him play G-force.

"Yeah well it makes him happy." He shrugged, "How's Bella after last night?" He asked.

I laughed and he looked confused, "She got drunk and started calling me sexy but she slept at Alice and Jazz's." I told him.

He nodded, "I cant imagine Bella getting drunk." He shook his head.

"How is Rosalie? I heard she is doing well in New York."

He smiled, "Yeah, she is doing great but we are both miss each other so much." He sighed and I frowned, I hated seeing him unhappy.

"I know how you feel, remember when Bella had to go to Arizona for a month to take care of her mom. That was hell for me." I whispered, wincing at the memory.

He nodded, "Yeah, so what are we doin today?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the park." I suggested.

"Yeah, I will get the football." He yelled, ruffling Carson's and I's hair, I sighed and looked at Carson who frowned.

"I know he annoys me too." I chuckled, "Zack turn that off we are going to the park." I said, he shot up and quickly shut it down running to me.

Emmett came back and we headed out, we played football and I let the boys play in the playground, Zack was hyper about the slide that was 8feet tall. I let Zack and Emmett play football for a while and I let Carson point at random things.

Soon enough my two boys were sleeping in the backseat, as we drove home to my loving wife Bella . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up Zack first, he wrapped himself around me and I walked to the front door, I opened it and set Zack on the sofa next to Bella, I went back out and got Carson, holding him tightly to me, I locked the car and then went upstairs and put him in his cot, I removed his shoes and coat and then went to get Zack but I looked over the staircase and didn't see him or Bella so I went into his room, he was there tucked in and asleep, I went to Bella and I's room, I saw her on the bed and I sucked in a breath, she was so beautiful. A smirk was playing on her lips and she lay down on the bed, closing her eyes.

I sat on the bed placing my hand on her flat stomach, I leaned down and kissed her I pulled away and she began laughing.

"What?" I asked, tickling her sides, she squealed.

"I love you, that's what." She smirked.

I smiled and kissed her again, "I love you too."

She frowned, "Mr. Cullen, can you stop giving me pecks and give me a long passionate kiss."

I leaned down and kissed her, my lips moulding themselves to hers, she smiled against them and I suppressed a chuckle. I leaned in and she pulled me back onto the mattress, I looked at her for a moment before spooning her and kissing her lips with force, my tongue sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned wrapping herself around me, I kissed down her neck and she stopped me when I lifted her shirt.

"We can't, I am not on birth control and there are no condoms in the cabinet." I sighed and she smiled, lifting my head towards hers.

She placed kisses over my face and then leaned in to kiss me on my lips, I lay back on the bed, and she snuggled into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and she kissed the crook of my neck.

"How was last night?" I asked.

"Fun, Alice and I went to dinner and then at around midnight we went to a club that's were I got drunk because Alice said I needed to loosen up and at around two-thirty we went back to Alice's and slept." She said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well sexy, when we were going up the elevator to Alice's apartment, her high heels broke, it was the funniest thing ever, and she fell flat on her face." She giggled and I laughed along with her, my poor brother in law, she will probably make him buy her a new pair.

"So what did you do? Watch a movie?" She winked and ran her warm hand up my t-shirt.

"No, I played with Zack, fed them both, and then I put them to bed after they watched Toy story and I didn't watch it I was studying. Then I watched TV, Zack woke up from a bad dream then went back to sleep and I fed Carson before going to bed myself." I smirked and kissed her awaiting lips, she licked my lips and I groaned.

"Well Mr. Cullen you had an interesting night." She giggled.

I shrugged and she straddled me, leaning down and lying on my chest, her head at the crook of my neck, she began sucking my earlobe and I groaned, holding her tighter, she licked and sucked while I moaned loudly, she had to stop when Carson started crying, I sighed and she kissed my lips once before going out of the room. I took off my jeans and got under the comforter turning on the TV, I settled on The Simpson's. I laughed at a few parts and just when another episode started, Zack came in followed by the rest of my family, Zack lay on Bella's side of the bed and Carson was handed to me, he lay on my chest sucking on his thumb. Bella climbed into the middle and snuggled into me, I wrapped the comforter around them all and smiled, I loved Sunday's . . .


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and I had to go to work, I woke up to Bella and Zack snuggled up to me, the alarm went off and we all groaned, I sighed and slapped it, I picked up Zack and tucked him back into my side of the bed. He snuggled up to Bella and she wrapped her arms around him protectively. I smiled and made my way into the bathroom, I had a shower and then brushed my teeth, I put on my robe and then went downstairs and got Carson his milk, I ran up the stairs and into his nursery, he was awake and I never understood how he stayed so quiet. I picked him up and went over to the rocking chair.

I sat him on my lap and he sucked on the bottle greedily, I smiled as he made little moans and groans in enjoyment. His little hand held my finger, keeping it in place.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was six-thirty, I yawned, I burped Carson and put him back in his crib, I watched as his eyes closed. He drifted to sleep and I smiled.

I went back to my bedroom and walked into the closet, I decided that I would put on my dark blue scrubs so that I didn't have to change in the hospital. I was putting on my cologne when I felt small hands touch my upper back and the smell of strawberries from her shampoo. I smiled and turned around.

I gave Bella a peck on the lips and put my forehead to hers, she smiled and I kissed her cheek.

"Carson is fed and I hope you have a good day, remember any problems ring me." I told her.

She laughed, "I know Edward, now go save lives." She spanked my butt.

I laughed and kissed her, this time with passion and love, I let her tongue, for once, dominate mine. I liked it but I liked it better when I was in control and I think she did to, but I knew she would never admit it!

I pulled away and her lips went to my ear, "I will get condoms, okay?" I nodded and smiled, we hadn't had sex in three weeks and I was a bit horny.

I understood with the new baby that she was trying to get back to normal, we had only had sex four times since Carson was born, I didn't mind because I understood what Bella needed, she needed to get back to being herself.

I smiled and grabbed my brief case.

I drove to the hospital and saw that my father's car was here; I sighed and walked towards the hospital going up to my office.

I was studying when there was a knock on my phone; I looked up and saw my father standing in the doorway. "Edward, good morning, it's good to see you."

"Morning dad, anything interesting?" I asked.

"No just a few liver transplants, easy enough. I heard you had an exam tomorrow and I just wanted to say good luck. Your mother and I are throwing a barbeque this weekend and everyone is coming, are you able to?" He asked.

"Yes I suppose we are but I have to talk to Bella first to see if she has anything on, that okay?" I asked, leaning back in my chair as my father sat on the sofa.

"That's perfect." He smiled, "So how are my grandchildren and daughter in law?" He asked.

I laughed, "Their good, busy but having a wonderful time being a family." I looked at the picture of us all on the beach.

"That's great, so are you planning on having anymore children?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell mom not for at least a year and six months, we just had Carson." He laughed and nodded.

"I know, your mother just wants a granddaughter, there are all boys in the family." He pointed out.

I nodded and he stood, "Well study for that test and be good." He said, I nodded and then got back to studying.

I looked at the surgical board later on that day to see if I had anything scheduled, nothing!

I smiled; I got to go home early. I went to my office and studied for another three hours before collecting my stuff and going home.

I parked my car in the drive-way, I opened the front door and was met by Zack, I picked him up and hugged him tightly, "How was your day baby?" I asked, tickling his sides.

"It was otay, mommy and I played in the pool with Carson, it was fun and we watched Twansformers." He smiled.

I kissed his cheek, letting him down, he ran to the playroom and I went to the kitchen where my piano music was coming from, I found, Carson asleep in his playpen and Bella writing on her laptop I hugged her from behind and she jumped a little bit. I chuckled and she slapped my arms playfully.

"Don't scare me like that." She said, slapping her computer screen shut.

"Sorry, how are you? I missed you today." I kissed her lips lightly.

"My day was good, I think Carson is sick though, he is coughing and I had to put on your piano music, that's the only thing that he would go asleep to." I smiled but frowned when I heard he was sick.

"Do I need to look at him?" I asked, she nodded but yawned, I kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"You tired?" I frowned.

"Yes, they both didn't have a nap." She sighed, I sighed as well, a tired Bella meant no sex, not that I minded but I just got my hopes up.

"Okay well, if you start dinner I will look at Carson and feed him." She nodded and I got his bottle. I took his sleeping form up to our bedroom.

I lay him on our bed and took him out of his outfit so that the only thing he was in was his dipper, I went into our closet and took out my kit, and I took out my stethoscope I placed it on his chest and could here that his chest was a little tight, I usually heard this type of breathing and chest in an asthma patient, I frowned, he needed to be checked for asthma.

I took his temperature and it was a bit high, it wasn't threw the roof but just warm. I brought him downstairs and set his sleeping form on the sofa, he was tucked into a blanket and I started feeing him. Once he had drank his bottle I gave him some painkillers for the headache.

I set him in the nursery upstairs, I kissed his forehead and turned the baby monitor on, I brought the second one down with me and sat down to dinner with Zack and Bella, while we ate they told me about there day, I smiled as Zack chuckled at things Bella was saying.

When dinner was done, Zack went to watch Cartoons in the living room, and I helped Bella clean up.

"So how was Carson, do you know what's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed unhappily, "Yeah and I think he needs to get his chest check, I can here a wheezing sound in his chest, as if he has asthma. But other than that it's just a temperature." I told her.

"Are you saying he has asthma and is struggling to breathe?" She asked, panicked.

"No what I am saying is that I can here a little bit of wheezing and it needs to be checked in case it is asthma. He also has a temperature; we just have to monitor him." I told her, my voice serious.

She nodded and I went to hug her, I could see the stress in her face, "Go have a bath and hop into bed, sleep, your tired I will take care of the boys." She sighed and tucked her head into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, her hands wrapped around my waist, she pulled away and leaned up kissing me, I kissed her back and she moaned pulling away.

She kissed my cheek and walked up the stairs, I went to Zack and smiled widely when I saw him; he was tucked into the sofa and had wrapped himself tightly in the blanket.

I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist, I walked up to his bedroom and lay him on the bed, his eyes were open but he was limp, too tired to function.

I sat him up and he held onto my shoulder, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, I got his pyjama's and put them on him. I tucked him in, I kissed his forehead and then put on his night light, he squirmed a bit and I stood there for a moment, making sure he was okay.

I checked on Carson and he looked and sounded fine, so I went to my room, I found Bella on the bed tucked in and looking snug. I smiled and went into the closet taking off my scrubs and putting on a white t-shirt and boxers.

I got into bed and noticed Bella had fallen asleep, I chuckled and pulled her to my chest, she snuggled into me and I smiled, kissing her cheek and wrapping the comforter around us, I let the darkness take me and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early, freaking about the test, I went to my study and took out all my books. I began readying, already knowing it, I was just revising. I sighed and yawned, looking over questions that would come up, I organised my patient's files and then packed my bag, this morning I had to leave for 6am so no one would be up.

I got into the shower, brushed my teeth and then got into my scrubs. I looked at Bella curled up in a ball, I smiled, poor thing was still tired. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, she groaned.

"Baby, go to sleep, I am leaving for work." I told her.

She frowned, "Good luck on the test sexy ass, I will see you in a little bit, what time will you be home?" She asked sleepily, her voice thick.

"At around four-thirty or five." I replied, kissing her lips.

She kissed me back, "I love you." She told me, already falling back to sleep.

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing her again; she smiled and gave me a tight hug.

I pulled away reluctantly and frowned I went to Zack's room; I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you buddy." I whispered, I tucked the comforter around his body and closed the door behind me.

Carson was asleep but he looked a little better, I smiled, "I love you too baby." I kissed his forehead and then grabbed my backpack.

I got my car keys and ran out the door; I drove down the highway, towards the hospital.

The exam was bittersweet, I know I passed it, it was just rough in parts, but other than that it was easy.

I went to my office and sat down, closing my eyes, all I could think about was Bella, I don't know what it was, I just needed to be with her and our boys, it was a weird feeling, like something bad was going to happen, the feeling was really strong.

I groaned when my pager went off, I was paged to the lobby. I got up and caught the first elevator I could.

I saw Bella standing there and I smiled but it quickly turned to panic when I saw her expression. She hugged herself to me and I could feel her tears on my neck, I sighed and dragged her towards the closest private room, I locked the door and held her tight.

"What happened? Are the boys okay?" I asked panicked, had something happened?

"No the boys are fine, Alice and Jazz are minding them right know, but I have to go to Arizona, Phil called my mom did an overdose of weed and I have to go sign her into a clinic and do another intervention . . . Why is this happening?" She cried into my shoulder, her tears running down her face.

I held her tightly, "When is your plane? How long are you leaving for?" I asked my eyes searching hers.

"My plane is in six hours, I am all packed and I will be a week tops, I promise, I am so done with this, all they need is my signature." She wiped her tears.

I kissed her forehead, I hated seeing like this, her and her mother's relationship just got back to being okay and now this happens . . . Why does Renee do this to the family?

"I am so sorry, I feel as if you shouldn't go alone." I said.

"No Edward I have to do this, once it is all sorted out I am back and I will have nothing to do with her, she is going to be out of my life." Tears came streaming down her face as she said this; I wiped them away with my thumbs.

I gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you, and take care of yourself." I said, looking into her eyes.

"I will take care of the boys and yourself, sexy." She giggled.

"Is that my new nickname?" I whispered against her lips, kissing her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, she opened the office door, "I got to go." She whispered sadly, "Take care of the boys, I will miss you." She kissed my lips lightly.

"I will miss you too, I love you." I said helping her into the care.

"I love you too, sexy." She giggled.

She drove off and I frowned. I looked at her go and then went back up to my office, wiping my mouth, making sure my mouth didn't have any lipstick on it.

I sat in my office hair, completing charts; I couldn't believe Renee did this to our family again! She was crazy!

How many times was she going to put Bella threw this, she already nearly died from an overdose before. . . . . . . .

I was glad when I got to go home, once I walked threw the door, I was met by Zack and received a big hug, I hugged him tightly, putting him down I gave my sister a hug and Jazz. They handed me Carson and I kissed his forehead.

"Zack go play in the playroom while I talk to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz." I told him, he nodded and ran off.

We all went to the living room; I sighed and sat down, Carson smiling at me.

"Can you believe she did this again?" I snorted in annoyance.

"Yeah, she was always never going to change. Renee has dragged Bella threw enough, she doesn't even deserve Bella. Bella is emotionally drained at this point." Alice said shaking her head.

"I know that, she is going to sign papers to put her mom in a clinic and then she said she is done, she doesn't want any other relationship with her mom . . . It's like she has lost a parent." I sighed and groaned.

"Well she will figure it out . . . We will help her . . ." Jazz said, looking in deep thought.

I shook it off. I didn't really care what they were thinking, I just wanted my wife here, instead of on a 7hour flight to Arizona, helping her drug addicted mother.

Jazz and Alice left after dinner, saying that they would watch the boys during the week while I was at work, I just had to drop them off and collect them at there house.

"Where's mommy?" Zack asked, sitting on my lap, hugging himself to me.

"She went to Arizona to help Grandma Renee." I said quietly.

"Ohhhh . . . When will mommy be back?" He asked his voice sad and innocent.

"This weekend, but we just have to stick together, okay?" I said.

He nodded and we both watched the end of The Simpson's, I got up and we all went up stairs, I ran a bath and put both boys in, washing them, I dried Carson off first and he coughed, wheezing a bit, looked like he was coming to work with me tomorrow, I needed to get him checked out.

I put him in his pyjama's and then put him in his crib, I went back and helped Zack, I washed his hair and then dried him off.

I got him ready for bed tucking him in, I rang Bella, she had checked into a hotel and was going to see her mother in the morning.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 2am, I was staring at the ceiling for two hours, not knowing what to do . . .


End file.
